Koala
One of Australia’s most iconic animals, the koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) is bear-like in appearance with a stout body and large paws, but is in fact a marsupial. The fur is predominantly grey to light brown, being lighter and shorter in the warmer north of its range, where the koala is also smaller. The chin, chest, insides of the ears and forelimbs are white, with long, white hairs edging the large, round ears. The grey rump is speckled with white. The koala is well adapted to a life spent mainly in the canopy of trees, possessing unusually long forelimbs in relation to their hind limbs, and specially adapted, padded paws to aid in gripping and climbing. It also has large claws, except for on the first digit of the hind paw. The first and second digits of the front paws, as well as the first digits of the hind paws, are opposed like thumbs to help grip branches. The second and third digits of the hind paws are partially fused together to form a grooming claw for removing ticks. male koala is larger with a broader face than the female. Mature males are further distinguishable from females by a brown gland on the chest that produces scent used to mark trees within their territory. Like other marsupials, the female koala has a pouch with a strong, contracting, ring-shaped muscle around the backwards-facing opening, which prevents the young from falling out. Koalas in southern parts of Australia are larger and have thicker fur than those in the north. Gumleaves provide almost all of the moisture a koala needs, and it rarely drinks water. Roles * It played Carpenter in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played NBA Player 2 in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Koala-closeup-tree.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg koala2.jpg MG_3396-Gummy-Koala-CBLG.jpg Koala (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Koala.png TGAoBaM Koala.jpg Koala (Wild Kratts).png Sleeping_Koalas.jpg kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg 5260f12004187d05f93cf26625e6888b.jpg Koala2 (Blue Fang).jpg Koala_artwork002.png HnK Koalas.png tumblr_nny204aTVa1snfwfxo4_1280.png Flora_the_Koala.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) S6E13.077_Koala_Playing_the_Flute.png 2194051.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) IMG_5199.PNG K2.png IMG 6405.JPG IMG_3681.PNG Koala-kemono-friends.jpg False Koala King with other Koalas.png Superbook Koala.png Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's ark/El arca Star_meets_Koala.png|Star & the Koala D660A3BB-0DBF-42C5-A57C-F64BC4BF8073.jpeg See Also * Common Wombat * Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat * Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Hero: 108 Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals